


Wait for You

by Nearly



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Christmas, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Keith (Voltron), Homophobia, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, Klance Poetry Exchange 2018, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Langst, M/M, My First Fanfic, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 21:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16206125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nearly/pseuds/Nearly
Summary: “...I think we should tell people,” He said finally. “About us, I mean.” He could feel Lance tense against his side, and Keith instantly regretted saying anything at all. If Lance had been falling asleep before, he certainly wasn't now.“We have told people,” Lance said. “Pidge, and Hunk, and Shiro, and-”“That's not what I meant. I meant- I meant people like your family.” Keith’s hand fell from where it had been resting on Lance’s head as he sat up, pulling half of the blanket with him as he went.“Why?” Lance asked, his voice suddenly harsh. Keith recoiled involuntarily, and Lance winced as he softened it. “I’m sorry. I just mean, why now?”“I've been wanting to for a while, and it never really felt like the right time.” Keith explained, “I guess it felt like we hadn't been dating very long so I didn't push the issue a few months ago like I wanted to, but… Lance, come on. It's been nearly a year now, and I feel like we're in a good place. Why are we still hiding that?”





	Wait for You

**Author's Note:**

> This is for @icarosian on tumblr, for a klance exchange we participated in! It's my first fanfiction, but it was a lot of fun to write, and I hope you like it. For anyone else reading this, drop me a comment if you enjoy :)
> 
> Based off of [this poem](http://www.boxcarpoetry.com/020/nikolopoulos_angelo_001.html) by Angelo Nikopoulos.

Snow drifted softly past the window, painting the streets white. Keith could see it piling slowly up against the glass as the gutters filled with snowflakes, and he smiled to himself. It was a comforting thought, to know that while the world was blanketed in the cold outside, he could stay warm and safe inside with Lance. In here, Lance was pressed against him with his feet pulled up on the side of the couch, both of them curled under the blanket Lance’s _abuela_ had given to him when he started college. Two mugs of hot chocolate sat steaming on the table in front of them, and _National Lampoon’s Christmas Vacation_ was playing on the television. Keith brushed his fingers through Lance’s hair, and Lance snuggled closer with a sigh of contentment. Things were good--but there was something that had been bothering him, and no matter how much Keith tried to focus on the movie or the boy beside him, he couldn't drive the thought out of his mind.

“Lance?” Keith asked.

“Mhm?” Lance hummed in response, shifting slightly. His quiet voice sounded like he was half asleep already, and in the heat of their shared space Keith wished desperately that he could be too; but this conversation needed to happen.

“Babe?” Lance prompted sleepily. Keith realized that he'd been silent for a moment too long.

“...I think we should tell people,” He said finally. “About us, I mean.” He could feel Lance tense against his side, and Keith instantly regretted saying anything at all. If Lance had been falling asleep before, he certainly wasn't now.

“We have told people,” Lance said. “Pidge, and Hunk, and Shiro, and-”

“That's not what I meant. I meant- I meant people like your family.” Keith’s hand fell from where it had been resting on Lance’s head as he sat up, pulling half of the blanket with him as he went.

“Why?” Lance asked, his voice suddenly harsh. Keith recoiled involuntarily, and Lance winced as he softened it. “I’m sorry. I just mean, why now?”

“I've been wanting to for a while, and it never really felt like the right time.” Keith explained, “I guess it felt like we hadn't been dating very long so I didn't push the issue a few months ago like I wanted to, but… Lance, come on. It's been nearly a year now, and I feel like we're in a good place. Why are we still hiding that?”

“I don't want to tell them,” was all Lance answered, as he flopped against the other arm of the couch. He pulled the blanket with him, but Keith didn't reach for it back. Their hot chocolate was growing cold on the table between them, and the movie played on.

“Why not?” Keith pressed, fighting to keep the frustration out of his voice. “Are you ashamed of me? Of us? Is that it? I've heard you on the phone, avoiding the topic or calling me a friend, a roommate--”

“It’s not that,” Lance assured him. Keith’s rising irritation deflated a little, and something dawned on him.

“Are you… are you scared to tell them?” Keith asked slowly. A flare of guilt clawed at him. He should've thought of something like this, should've realized that while his family was wonderful and accepting that didn't mean everyone's would be--

“I'm not _scared_ ,” Lance muttered indignantly, bringing Keith out of his angst-ridden train of thought. A flash of something Keith couldn't quite identify passed through his eyes before he averted them, fiddling with the edge of the blanket. His voice grew quiet again. “I'm just… not ready.” A silence stretched between them then, broken only by the crash of a falling christmas tree through the tinny speakers of their cheap T.V. Keith stretched out his hand to pause it before speaking again.

“I get it,” he said, “It’s hard. But I know they've been asking you to bring someone for Christmas, so I just thought…”

“They always ask that,” Lance said. He shrugged. “I brought Allura a few times, before we split. And that girl Nyma, once, back in high school. My _mamà_ bugs me about who I'll bring every year, but… it's never been a boy before.” Keith could see him curling in on himself more and more as he spoke. He reached for his boyfriend’s hand, hidden between the folds of the blanket, and tugged him closer.

“So you don't know how they'll react, and that worries you?” He suggested as he folded Lance into his arms like a little blanket burrito. Lance shrugged again, and tucked his face into Keith's neck with a sigh.

“We just never… we don't talk about this kind of thing at home,” Lance said. “We never have. It's not like they've ever been openly against it, but I never wanted to take the risk. I don't think I want to know how they'll react.” Keith hummed, but didn’t get a chance to answer before Lance continued.

“There are people out there who would want to kill us, Keith,” he said, pulling his face away from Keith's neck to look at him. “It’s always in the news; there are people who would rather beat us or burn us or do _anything_ other than see us kiss or hold hands or--” He cut himself off and took a deep breath. “I don't want to have to find out if my _mamà_ or my _abuela_ would be with them. I don't want to take that chance and lose what I've got.”

“You're right,” Keith murmured, “There are people like that. It was easy for me to tell Shiro, I guess, and Hunk and Pidge… because we knew that they were okay. But… I don't know how your family would take it. I'd like to think that they'd be just fine, and I wish that you could be sure of that too, but I'm not going to push you into doing something that could hurt you. It's not worth that.” Lance sniffled and wiped a stray tear from the corner of his eye. Keith pulled him close again, burying his face in his hair; they sat like that for a long moment, with Keith softly tracing circles across Lance’s knuckles. When Lance pulled away again, Keith squeezed his hand and smiled gently.

“Think we should finish that movie now?” He suggested, and Lance huffed out a laugh.

“Only if you don't spring any more intense questions on me in the middle of it,” he teased, “and maybe we should warm up the hot chocolate.”

Keith stood and grabbed the mugs, heading over to the microwave. He turned back to face the couch as the hot chocolate warmed up. Lance had pulled the blanket back up around his shoulders and buried himself in it, and was reaching forward for the remote to start the movie again. The microwave beeped behind Keith's head, breaking his gaze away from his boyfriend, and he carried the mugs back over to the coffee table. He knew with a certainty, then, as he settled back on the couch and Lance folded the blanket over them both; he would wait as long as Lance needed, no questions asked.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, drop me a comment or follow me on tumblr at nearly-writes!


End file.
